


Growing up on thin ice

by Dreamsparkle (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started the night that everything changed. When a bad man, chased by a good man, changed the course of history forever. </p><p>Well someone decided it hadn't been changed enough.</p><p>---</p><p>Where Barry grows up with the Snart's rather than with the West's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started the night that everything changed. When a bad man, chased by a good man, changed the course of history forever.

Well someone decided it hadn't been changed enough.

 

\---

 

Barry woke up to the feeling of floating. It wasn’t the nice warm floating you feel when you're comfy in bed. It felt like gravity was threatening to unbalance him at any second. Except once he opened his eyes he could see through the darkness that it wasn't him in the air. It was the water from his fish tank.

 

He went barefoot out to look for his mom. The main bedroom just contained his snoring father. He went down stairs and felt dread hit him low when he heard his mother's shrill cry.

 

He came to a tornado in his living room, flashing red and gold. His mother on her knees in the center screaming as the world was torn apart around her, the maelstrom preventing her from escaping.

 

"MOM!" Barry shouted to her praying the blur's would just stop. He ran to his mother in a vain attempt to reach her, wanting nothing more than to save her. Her screams and sobs scaring him more deeply than any horror he had ever known.

 

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him back. He turned to find his vision filled with his father's frightened face. He himself screaming for Nora but having the presence of mind to save his son first. His father's was trying to say something to him but he couldn't try to hear over the distressing screams and just as the noise had built itself in his head, there was a flash of light and a lack of breath and he was in a quiet and dark room all by himself.

 

Barry looked around trying to see anything through the darkness to orientate himself.

 

 

"Mom!" He screeched. "Mom!"

 

A light flicked on in the quiet and Barry saw a young guy with a freezing gaze sitting up on the edge of a bed. Barry went silent and shivered.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy said slowly. Even though Barry seemed to have woken him from his sleep the guy seemed completely awake.

 

Barry tried to answer. His mouth opening and shutting feebly. But he couldn't swallow past a lump in his throat. Then to his mortification tears started pouring down his face. 

 

A strange look came across the guys face and then the guy was in front of him on his knees shushing him and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Barry went so easily. Bawling against a strong shoulder. 

 

"Hey, kid. What's wrong? How did you get in here?" He asked.

 

"I don't know. I don't know where I am. I think... I think my mom's been hurt. I couldn't help her. I couldn't..." Barry cried.

 

Barry startled and cowered as he heard a shout from further down the hall. It sounded bad as the noise came closer with violent footsteps and angry grumbling. The young man quickly shoved at him, maneuvering him behind a slatted closet door and stood. Barry scooted backwards terrified, curling up into a ball but able to see the bedroom door open.

 

The man that stood there did so quietly now. Like his earlier angry grunts had frozen over and left only burning angry glacier. And Barry had never felt such fear as what shot through him then. Even his mom’s screaming hadn’t took away the hope that he could save her. Yet looking at this man as he stood an icy threat and Barry couldn’t stop shaking. Somehow instinctively knowing that this man’s touch only meant pain for him.

 

“What.” The young man who had been nice to him  said snidely. Barry watched him in horror wondering what had possessed him to antagonise. He watched as the atmosphere got even more icy. He whimpered as the older man stuck out fast and hard. The resulting hit making a sickening noise. Barry’s hands tight in fist, wanting to go out and stop this but the man was scarier than any group of bullies that he had ever encountered.

 

He couldn’t help himself when the man struck out with his foot and kicked the younger man in the stomach. Barry screamed and charged out of the closet, grabbing at the man’s arm as he rose it to hit the young man again. The arm swung backwards when he grabbed it, throwing him. He felt the pain before the hit. He landed against the side of the bedroom door awkwardly and his face exploded with pain. He reached up and felt blood coming from his nose.

 

As the man turned towards him and Barry scuttled backwards. The man reached for him and Barry screamed. Before he was caught the man stumbled and fell. Barry saw they younger man had grabbed his ankle. Barry stumbled and ran. He was blocked off from the door now so he ran to the window. It opened easily as if done so often.  He scrambled out and found another window a little further down he could reach.

 

Tears running down his face and fear running him he somehow manages it. Gripping at the other ledge, he panics as he realizes he can’t get the window open while hanging onto the ledge. His thrashing only stalled when the window is opened for him. A girls scared face peers at him grabbing his wrist. She seems barely older than him. Maybe 10-11 but between the two of them they get him inside. But she doesn’t let him rest.

 

“Come on!” She whisper shouts distressed. Barry hears shouts now from the other room and tries to block it out as the girl leads him out of the house. At the front door he tries to drag her with him but she resists and just pushes him to go.

 

“We need to go get help!” Barry begged. “He’s going to be killed! We can call the police!”

 

“My daddy  is a policeman. The other police never listen to us because we’re just kids. It just makes things worse. Please don’t tell them.” She begged. 

 

Barry didn’t know what to say, he just shook his head and ran.

  
The rest of the night was spent wandering the streets until he came across somebody who rang the police for him. At least thinking about the young man and the little girl in the house stopped him thinking of his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The girl had been right. The police didn’t believe him. He tried to tell him about the whirlwind and finding himself suddenly somewhere he didn’t know but he could tell they were trying to make him say something that would solve what was happening for them.

 

They wouldn’t tell him what happened to his mother until he pressed and screamed and his mother’s fate became written on the questioners face. Barry screamed and cried until he had no energy anymore. He didn’t want to believe it but it had to be true or his mother would be here with him now.

 

When he finally felt his mind numb, what the girl said came back to him. They would never believe him because he was a kid. Whoever killed his mother would never be caught because the police didn’t believe they existed. But he could give them an easy answer.

 

So for the first time in his life he chose to lie about something big. He told them how he remembered now. How a man had come into his house. How his mother had screamed but his father had been too late. How he had been ripped out of his father’s arms. The cloth missing from his pyjamas testified to that. How he woke up in a strange house and how the stranger had treated his own kids. How he had gotten his bloody nose.

 

He led them back to the house that night from where they had picked him up. There was still his blood all over the floor to corroborate his story. That night the police couldn't fight the evidence. One of their own had kidnapped a kid and probably had murdered the boys mother. He went down for life.

 

The only downside being the young man, Leonard Snart he later found out, was done as an accomplice. Despite Barry only saying things in his favour. Leonard's father had been determined to take someone down with him. So Leonard had gone to Juvenile Detention. They assured him that the boy wouldn't be free until his 18th birthday and after that he could place a restraining order. 

 

Instead Barry asked the girl, Lisa Snart when Leonard would be 18 and was happy to find it was less than a year.

 

\---

 

Lisa Snart moved in with them. Once Barry’s father heard from Barry the abuse these kids had gone through and the effort they had given anyway to save his son anyway he had offered straight up.

 

It also seemed like the distraction was good for Barry's dad and Barry so they didn't think of Nora too much in the months after.

 

Barry’s father took Lisa every week to see her brother. But Barry wasn't allowed. So Barry started sending letters. They were badly written and badly spelled but he always got a message back though Lisa. Leonard didn't seemed to like writing.  

 

Lisa always snorted and said how he was trying to act cool but he was a total dork really. Lisa was kind of a princess and now she was part of a reasonably rich family she had ice skating lessons and her own pony. She had cases of makeup and dresses. But Barry saw how it was cheering up his dad. Chasing around after Lisa who was always three steps ahead of him was the happiest Barry had seen his dad since his mother died. Lisa kept them moving.

  
Then after 8 months Leonard moved in.


End file.
